Mr. Satan's Thoughts
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: An introspective look into Mr. Satan's mind. I've never seen a story about him, so I decided to write one. Please R/R.


Title: Mr. Satan's Thoughts 

By Leah Beth Sinn   
  


Summary: An introspective look into Mr. Satan, from his POV.   
  


Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to a Japanese guy and is licensed by FUNinmation. The song _Inside us All _is performed by Creed and belongs to them.   
  


Author's Notes: At the end.   
  


Rating: G 

* * * * *   
  


_When I'm all alone_

_And no one else is there_

_Waiting by the phone_

_To remind me I'm still here_   
  


It's been years since Videl left the house. Years since she and Gohan wed. Years since the birth of my grand-daughter. Her wedding was held here in this house not a week ago. The house seems so quiet now, compared to the day my dear Pan-chan got married to that Briefs boy.   
  


The phone rings. It's probably someone wanting to speak to the famous Mr. Satan.   
  


"Hello?" I ask into the receiver after picking up the phone. "Satan residence."   
  


"Oh, sorry," the voice on the other end of the line says. "I dialed the wrong number."   
  


Beep...beep...beep...beep...   
  


I put the phone back in its cradle. So much for being famous.   
  


_When shadows paint the scenes _

_Where spotlights used to fall_

_And I'm left wondering _

_Is it really worth it all?_   
  


While I'm in a contemplative mood, I might as well think about the past. The first thing that comes to mind is the Cell Games. And how I lied to everyone and told them that I had beaten Cell. That's when I had become really famous. I almost blocked from my mind the real memories of that day. That is, until Gohan, the real savior of the earth, asked my permission for Videl's hand in marriage.   
  


Before I would say yes, I told him that I had to ask him a question. I asked him why he let me take the credit for beating Cell. He told me it was because I was already famous and he was a nobody 11-year old boy. No one would have believed him anyway. So he let everything be.   
  
  
  


Now, I'm wondering if _**I **_should have let "well enough" be. If I could go back and change things, I would, but I can't. And now, I have to live with the guilt.   
  


_There's a peace inside us all_

_Let it be your friend_

_It will help you carry on_

_In the end_

_There's a peace inside us all_   
  


People say that once you find peace in your actions, you won't regret them any more. I thought that I had found my peace a long time ago. But I still regret my actions about the Cell Games. I guess I really didn't find peace after all. But I'm still trying. I guess it all comes back to that old maxim: _If at first you don't succeed, try, try again._   
  


_Life can hold you down_

_When your not living up_

_Can't you hear the sound?_

_Hearts bleeding out loud_   
  


My thoughts keep straying to my dear Pan-chan's wedding last week. Her heart was pounding so loud, I could have sworn that I heard it. Trunks too. They were both nervous. Especially Trunks. With threats of bodily harm from Gohan, Goten, and Goku if he ever hurt Pan, who wouldn't be scared. But he has nothing to worry about. He assured everyone that he would rather die a horrible death than hurt Pan. And I could tell that he was telling the absolute truth. Trunks may be many things, but he's not a liar.   
  


_Although the names change_

_Inside we're all the same_

_Why can't we tear down the walls?_

_To show the scars we're covering_   
  


I'll never get used to hearing Pan being called Mrs. Briefs. That's the boy's mother, not Pan. She'll always be Son Pan to me. And even after all these years, I'm still not used to hearing Son Videl. I guess she'll always be Videl Satan to me.   
  


But they haven't changed at all. Being married to the strongest man on earth hasn't changed Videl at all. Having the last name Briefs hasn't changed Pan any, and I don't think that it ever will.   
  


These girls--no women--will never conform to society. The total opposite of me, and of that, I'm glad. They wouldn't be the same, and I don't think that I could stand it if they were any different.   
  


_There's a peace inside us all_

_Let it be your friend_

_It will help you carry on_

_In the end_   
  


I'm getting old, and I'm still not at peace about what I've said and done in my life. I'm trying, though. Videl, Gohan, and Pan have been helping me to get over my guilt. Hopefully, soon I'll be able to forgive myself. I've already been forgiven by others. First thing in the morning, I'm going to the TV station. I'm going to tell them what really happened the day of the Cell Games.   
  


I'm feeling peaceful already.   
  


_There's a peace inside us all_   
  
  
  


Fin   
  


A/N: In all of my reading experience, I've never seen a story about Mr. Satan. So, I decided to write one. I hope you liked it, even if you don't like Mr. Satan. Personally, I really don't like the guy, but this story needed to be written. Please review this. Thanks.   
  


Love always, 

Leah Beth 


End file.
